User talk:Metalkong1/Archive 1
Hi, welcome to MUGEN Database! Thanks for your edit to the Dizzy page. Remember to read the rules! Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. Enjoy fighting! -- Wikia (Talk) 03:47, October 8, 2011 Admin Page I did post it on the page MUGEN Database:Administrators and to save writing something out again, I copied it over (as well as stating that it was written a while ago). Besides, we really need more active admins around here! 08:50, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Ivan Luiz Yeah, as much as it disgusts me, the MUGEN Database has to list every single M.U.G.E.N char and stage ever made...and that includes the dirty work of such foul and sick people. If there was some way, however, to make it so that if you typed in, or clicked on a link to one of 'these' pages, it comes up with a page saying something like: "Are you sure you want to go there?! The following content contains images/words that may offend, or be inappropriate for younger people. If you got here by mistake, or do not wish to view such content, please go back." below that text will be the option: "Continue?". If this is NOT possible, however, then any articles, pictures, etc. need to be deleted. 17:25, January 11, 2012 (UTC) EDIT: Actually, now that I think about it, such images should not be allowed on ANY wiki whatsoever! The fact that they were .gifs too makes it significantly worse. If the page is just text, then it is acceptable (unless such text is explicit). All images will be deleted on sight, and the punishment will be a yearly ban...multiple offences will result in a much more severe punishment. 18:48, January 11, 2012 (UTC) LegoPigeon Oh no i didn't mean about LegoPigeon Abscence i mean about the things that happened in the page lately... it looks like PlasmoidThunder became the main admin at first glance... or at least in some new members welcome message appears Garchomp instead of Lego... Ivan Luiz my mensage is for Felipe Sepulveda. Amy Rose Just remember to follow to general movelist template. An Animations Gallery doesn't particularly help anyone, whereas a movelist shows the animation, the name of the move, and how to activate it. Which version of Amy Rose is that one anyway? Is it Mugenfan's version? 07:54, February 5, 2012 (UTC) It appeared to be Cyanide's version. Sorry, I'll go fix it if I can. Unless if you fixed it. I have done the changes but, I'm going to list the hypers and specials. Metalkong1 07:57, February 5, 2012 (UTC) I've got it mixed up. Its Mugenfan's version. Metalkong1 03:43, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Spanish... I see you have some problems with the Spanish lang... I could help ya with that if you like... That would be helpful. Metalkong1 21:02, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Baphomet Edit hey there thanks for correnting it didnt no much info on that dude Something DiegoJoseXL 20:25, March 30, 2012 (UTC)Man I need you be my Member of my Wiki. I DON'T LET THE TROLLS MESS UP MY ARTICLES ok? Are you Kong? so your kong the one who made cyber bots right ?? No, I'm not. "People only sing when the wind blows in their direction"-Metalkong1 00:26, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Chat Rules I'd be willing to put a link to it on the front page, but I'd need you to make and article on it, as I'd rather link to an article than a blog post :P MUGEN Database:Chat Rules ^^^Just copy your blog post onto this page (maybe a bit of editing here and there)^^^ 16:35, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Diaochan Update thanks for updating dio chan here is the rest that was ever made of dw http://mugenfreeforall.com/index.php?/topic/5276-romance-of-the-three-kingdoms/ Thanks, I'll look in to it. "People only sing when the wind blows in their direction"-Metalkong1 07:06, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Let us do this, little men! I'll see if I can answer two messages in one. Admin archives seem to apply to the Admin noticeboard Talk Page rather than an admin's individual talk page, but I will seemingly have to do it with mine, what with the mountain-load of messages on there, to clear up some space. As for the spotlight, I had a look at the conditions. Less than 1/5 of the total pages are stubs...oh dear. If we can sort out the stubs, then I'll be happy to put this thing forward...but hang on, it said that we'd need to be ready for the "influx" of new contributors. Imagine MANY more IP basement-dwellers smashing this Wiki apart! We just about cope with what we have now, but how will we keep up with people who have no idea how this Wiki works, or how article standards go?! Lets just sort these stubs out for now ;) 09:44, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Heh Well i just can't stand there just watching all of you getting all the adminships and badges fun! Specially after OneSS & MugoUrth joined, but i didn't waste my time of course! i did learn some useful things while i was away. 04:01, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Sorry about that. I try to keep chat open and check back every once in a while to see if someone's there. I've just been missing you by a little bit. I'm on now if you would like to chat, Hellow Mr.Metalkong1 I have seen that you have banned me Oh well i guess you cant have fun at any site these days well the thing that happend is = Theres this guy called Tanic and i was joking that i was gonna hack him and after that he took it seriously even tho i wrote it like this "HAHAHA TANIC IMMA HAK U" he took it seriously and after that everybody started to hate me only cuz of my sarcastic humor BTW i wanna also say that i do admit me saying innapropriate things on the chat but i just wanted to put this text here to see if i could have another chance to keep on chattin BTW heres video proof of the Tanic thing TheVideo Princess Cadence R34 (talk) 14:57, April 3, 2013 (UTC)Lucy Rodriguez Copypasta from YouTube comment: "Wikia's chat is glitchy for some users. The chat failed on his end so he closed and reopened the chat to temporarily fix it - I have this exact same problem on my end (though pressing F5 does the trick). Also, he's been hacked before, so of course he's going to﻿ be a tad worried when someone says they'll do that to him - it's like saying you'll (jokingly) knife someone who's just recovered from multiple stab wounds." 15:14, April 3, 2013 (UTC) New Umineko MUGEN character Hey, Shiroto made Dlanor! Zrrats (talk) 08:17, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Janitor, your time has come Promotions ahoy! Put down your bucket and mop! From this day forward, you are now an administrator on the MUGEN Database! Jenngy recently gave me bureaucrat rights, meaning I can change user groups past chatmods (not that I'll ever really use that feature). I know how much you've done for this wiki and how deserving you are of this status. Wear it with pride, friend :) 22:12, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Answered Question Hi My Question Has Been Answered And I Don't Want Anybody To See It. Oh And Thanks For Replying It MetalKong1 --YOLOSWAGBRO 00:58, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Problem With Skychase Hi Im Trying To Make A VG Crossover (Mostly Sonic) With Bonus Games Like Devil Dumb Drum (Boss) And SMBAS (Level) But When I Try To Get To Pots Webste It Doesent Work So I Was Wondering Could U Edit It So Instead Of Going To Website It Brings Up Direct Link Heres How To Do It: When You Are On The Website And Theres The Download Button Right Click The Button And Copy It And Then Post That Download Link And Call It Direct Thx --YOLOSWAGBRO 14:01, June 25, 2014 (UTC) We try to avoid direct linking as much as possible, thank you. MFG is just down at the moment, which means all sites under its domain are down too. 15:15, June 25, 2014 (UTC)